Finding Wings
by Kyln
Summary: My heart pounded in my chest as I increased my running speed, nearing the edge of the sharp cliff. At the last moment I jumped; my wings grabbed the air like kite and I took off into the sky.
1. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its fabulous characters :P**

Renee Swan held her precious baby girl in her arms, humming softly to the sleeping infant as she paced slowly around the light blue room, swaying to the pattern of her own made-up tune and guided only by the little bit of light coming into the small room from the hallway. Her life was complete. She was married to the man whom she considered was the love of her life, had a bright and vibrant home, and now, a gorgeous daughter sleeping in her arms. The corner of her lips tugged up into a smile at the thought and she leaned down to tenderly place a soft kiss on her baby's forehead. Sure, Renee wasn't too old yet, only still in her early twenties, and most people disapproved of her young marriage, her parents in particular, but she had proved them wrong, Her life was prefect and now, with the child she had always wanted, complete. Her hand gently caressed her girl's face as she affectionately looked down at her before lightly setting her in a second hand inexpressive crib, tucking the thin yellow knit blanket around the newborn.

"Isabella Marie" she sighed, her smile growing even bigger. With one last kiss on the silky-smooth brown hair of Bella's head, she tiptoed noiselessly out of the room, and closed the door slowly. Life couldn't get any better than this, she thought, and daydreams of the future danced throughout her head as she went to find her husband, still humming the sweet tune.


	2. Bumps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its fabulous characters :P**

"I just can't do this anymore Charlie" Renee told her husband dejectedly, her voice scarcely above a murmur. She was standing in the doorway of her once beloved and blissful home. The rain outside wasn't uncommon, but accommodated the glumly mood at the moment. Drops of water dripped down her deflated brown hair, not unlike her daughter's, and then proceeded to roll down her face, masking the tears that she had been trying desperately to hold in. She shivered, sensing her thin wet cotton dress clinging to her slender frame. She has tried to keep things going. Tried to deal with what life had dealt her. She remembered the day she had first noticed:

_She was sitting in an old whiny rocking chair, her little girl restless in her arms. Her baby was the greatest thing she could have possibly asked for in life, her pride and joy. She was stunning. She had a beautiful heart shaped face, striking doe- like brown eyes, a petite nose, and lips that were too full, but adorable even so. She was practically the spitting image of her mother except for brunette fluffy locks had grown a little longer and developed a slight curl that she could only assume came from her husband. _

_"Bella" she cooed, trying to sooth the child, rubbing circles on her back. That's when she first felt it. Something unusual was protruding from her daughter's back. Her brows furrowed and she frowned. There were two bulky bumps obtruding from her baby's back. This couldn't be normal Renee thought. She stood up, bringing her daughter over to the small changing table in the room. She laid her down on the counter and began unbuttoning the pink nightdress that Bella wore, pulling it off so she was simply wearing her diaper. She laid the child in her arms so that her tiny belly rested in her mother's arms, and her back was visible to troubled woman. What Renee saw terrified her. Two hefty bumps protruded from where her baby's shoulder blades ought to be. She hesitantly moved her hand over them, discovering that they where pure muscle, and possibly even bone. She screamed and her husband was at her side in less than a few minutes._

_"Renee! What's wrong, are you..." he stopped. He looked between his wife's' horror-struck face and his daughters malformed back. Something was obviously very wrong._

Within the next few months the bumps on Bella's back had only developed, now looking less like bumps and more like a baby bird's wings, with only fleshy tissue to cover them. Bella was now six month old, and Renée could stand to glance at her. Her and Charlie's relationship was strained and they now fought constantly, generally about Bella. Charlie had to do everything for the baby. He fed her, bathed her, and played with her. He had accepted the peculiar forms on his daughter's back that her mother couldn't stand to look at. He had even sliced little slits in the back of her garments. Sure, the couple had tried to bring their infant to the doctor, but the doctor passed it off as just a minute transmutation of bones, claiming that she would grow out of it. Isabella's parents quickly knew otherwise when the bumps continued to grow. Charlie refused to let Renee take her to the doctor anymore. He was terrified that they would take her away if they saw that she had more than just small bumps on her back now. Renee couldn't stand it though, it was too much for her to handle, it appalled her that her own body had been device that had created such a thing. Charlie just didn't comprehend. Her parents had been right; she was too young for all of this. And so she was leaving. Leaving her husband and most importantly, her baby. She had never asked for this, for her only child to be some ….mishap. She had tried to cope but the sight of the things on Bella's back made her stomach churn, she just couldn't take it. And so she was leaving. She looked one last time at her husband, a bundle that was their child in one of his arms, the other one reaching out to grab her as if it would make her stay. Tears ran down the cheeks of the face she had once so much adored.

"Please...don't go Renee, we can work this out..." she cut off his frantic pleas.

"I'm sorry Charlie…I'm sorry Isabella" and with that she closed the door and ran to her waiting car, with only a suitcase to bring with her. She would forget this ever happened. She would pretend she had never gotten married, that she had never had a deformed baby. She would start over. No one ever needed to know.

**Comments would be verrrrrryy much appriciated. I don't know if this story is any good...**

**but anyways, the next chapter will be from Bella's point of view. And im going to take a vote: human or vampire Edward?**


	3. Raining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its fabulous characters :P**

"I

Forks Washington can be an incredibly constricting place. You can't go far here. You can work your entire life, exert your best efforts, even be the chief of police like my father, but you will never amount to much more than a small town person. You will be noteworthy to the people in this insignificant town, but mean zilch to the outside world.

I sighed, looking longingly out of my window. Rain was hammering against the windowpane and I watched as the tree outside my window swayed to the current of the wind. Forks could be so unfair. Maybe I'm a little unjust to the town; maybe I could love it if it just didn't rain quite so much. I despised it. The rain was my captor; the thing that held me imprisoned in this tiny town that was going nowhere tonight. I turned dejectedly away from the window and paced around my small room. The walls where painted a sky blue, as ironic as it was, and there were small yellow laced curtains hanging above the window. There wasn't much in the room, only my tiny twin sized bed, a wall-length mirror, and an old desk with a prehistoric looking computer resting on it. I growled in annoyance. I was going to burst any moment if I didn't get out of here soon. I stopped my pacing in front of the mirror and looked at the girl starring back at me. It was obvious that she was irritated; her eyebrows where furrowed a tiny bit over her immense brown eyes and her large rosecolored lips were in full pout mode. I rolled my eyes and started pacing for a second time, becoming more aggravated with each step I took. I let out a small frustrated scream when I heard someone chuckling from the door way.

"Frustrated Bells?" My father asked from the door, a small smile playing on his lips and amusement in his eyes. Charlie was wonderful. He was the only person I could call my friend, even if he was my father. He loved me, regardless of all the problems I had; he had even chosen me over my mother. I owed him so much. My stressed body relaxed and I smiled at the man.

"Hey dad" I looked away from him and out at the window where the rain was still bucketing, "I guess I was just hoping to get out tonight" He frowned a little. He knew how much it meant to me to go out each night. It kept me sane. Right now I felt like a bird locked in a cage with no way to get out.

"Hmm, why don't we go for a little ride then?" I smiled at him. I knew what that meant. "Get dressed at meet me downstairs" He turned away, closing my door before he left. I hastily ran over to my closet, pulling out a long sleeve black shirt, a pair of black jeans and matching black converse. I quickly pulled it all on and searched my room for a hair tie. When I found one hiding on my scratched up wooden desk I used it to pull my long, almost waist length brunette hair into a ponytail. A few wispy curls fell out, but I wasn't troubled by it. I ran eagerly out of my room and down the stairs, tripping on the last step and landing flat on my butt. I guess I got a little over excited. Charlie walked out of the kitchen, chuckled when he saw me on the floor, and then helped me up.

"Ready to go I see?" he asked with laughter. I nodded enthusiastically. He pulled his keys off a hook by the door and headed out into the rain. I ran out after him, jumping eagerly in his police cruiser. He pulled out of the drive way and we where off.

It took about 45 minutes to finally reach a desolate place towering up in some mountain where it wasn't storming. I jumped up and down eagerly in my seat, waiting impatiently for my father to park the car and at the first possibly opportunity I jumped out, stretching my tense muscles. I wasn't only eager to be here, but to just get out of that car in general. I wasn't too fond of small spaces.

Charlie took his time getting out of the car and I was elatedly bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. He chuckled behind me. I twisted around and looked at him pleadingly. He grinned. Charlie, unlike my mother, embraced who I was, he prized it. Whereas Renee couldn't stand to look at me, my father couldn't get enough. Charlie nodded his head, waving his hand as if to tell me to go for it. I knew he loved to watch this almost as much as I loved doing it. My smile widened and I took off running, heading towards the sheer edge of the overhang, trying to increase my speed and not trip at the same time. When I reached the sudden edge I jumped. I guess I forgot to point out one tiny feature: I have wings.

**I would lovvve comments! :P**

**It is very tempting to demand them and say I wont update without them, but I always hate when people do that so I wont do that either.**

**But do know that they are encouraging, and give my confidence in the story a boost haha**

**I dont know if yall guys even like this...**

**but yeah, I still want more opinions: Human or Vampire Edward?**

**So far all voted are for vampire :P**


	4. Flying

I soared smoothly through the thin air, my wings pulsing up and down, grabbing hold of the wind in their fifteen foot wingspan, catching every possible current of air there was. My heart soared with me as I glided through the clouds, and I could feel a warm tender breeze ruffling my feathers. Nothing could beat this feeling. Flying made my wings worth every problem they had brought me.

People don't like things that are different than them, particularly in Forks, Washington. They close up their minds to everything unusual and call it freakish. I had learned this lesson the hard way. Charlie had constantly tried to explain to me when I was younger that people wouldn't accept me as I was, but I suppose I never truly understood.

I remember plainly the day I had discovered that to others, I was considered an atrocity. I was no more than five years old at the time, and my undersized wings where covered in soft feathery down. Charlie was napping in his room while I was sitting on the couch downstairs, reading a random children's book when I heard it: the Ice Cream Truck.

I had never been to the ice cream truck in person, but many times I had watched longingly from the window as Charlie went out and bought an ice cream for me. But he was asleep, and I saw nothing wrong with going out on my own. So I clutched all the spare change I could find on the kitchen counter to my tiny torso and ran gracelessly out to the awaiting musical car.

I remember the screaming. People hadn't understood. I didn't comprehend what was wrong, but fortunately Charlie had woken up and ran to my rescue. He fixed everything like he always does, but the harm was all ready done in my mind; the lesson was learned.

I was a freak, other people just didn't understand. They never would. It was beyond their natural capability to accept me, I would forever terrify them, or, in the most awful of cases, intrigue them to the point that they would seize me away from all I had ever known, and bolt me in some petrifying lab.

Charlie had no troubles with me ever running out of the house from that day forward. I didn't want to hear the screaming and crude names aimed towards me for a second time. So I stayed indoors for the duration of the day and went out to play at night, when no one could see.

When the time came for me to go to school, I used a computer course. Wings or no wings, Charlie wanted me to be educated. I was smart; I surpassed my supposed grade year and was finished with any sort of schooling now at the age of seventeen. Maybe I learned so swiftly because of the fact that I had nothing else to do. When I wasn't learning from some mindless computer, I was either reading or lounging in a chair by the window, marveling at the infinite blue expanse of the sky, waiting for sundown to come. Each day, when Charlie came home from a day at the police station, we would eat dinner like a typical family, and then I would slip out my window and flutter into the crisp night air. Charlie would occasionally take me out to a location such as the one we were at now on some of the frequent rainy days, not so much unlike today, and I would get to stretch my wings for an hour or so before departing back to the place I called my prison.

I flew around for about an hour. When I spied a miniature lake down below, I pulled my wings in tight around the sides of my petite body and began plummeting down towards the water. The wind whistled in my ears and my eyes watered uncontrollably. I pulled out my wings with bursting force a few yards away from the water's surface and glided along the plane of the lake, dipping my hand into its refreshing depths.

I could see my reflection in the pool. The girl looking back at me was so different from the girl I had seen earlier in my room. She was jubilant, ecstatic. Her hair whipped around her face and her eyes twinkled with delight. She has two striking pure white wings shooting out around her. If I wouldn't have known better, I would think the girls who reflection I saw was an angel.

I could feel the muscles in my shoulder, strong and powerful, working hard to push my wings up and down, keeping a steady beat. It was hard work flying, but I loved the way it felt. I started rocking back and forth, and then without warning bust straight up into the dark sky.

It was beautiful. Out here, where no human light polluted the skies, you could see the stars so clearly. I felt as if I could reach my hand out and grab them, and I was most likely the only person that would ever get even close.

I was lost, caught up in my own world, when I felt a buzzing in my pants pocket. Charlie. Whenever it was time for me to move back towards the car, he would call, knowing I wasn't going to answer. I sighed, not quite ready to call it a night, but headed towards the rock face regardless of my discontent, thankful I had been allowed out for even the short amount of time, and braced myself to head home to my rainy town.

* * *

**So, I hope yall like it.**

**:**

**Good or bad, I would love to hear anything you have to say. PLEASE!**

**Reviews are soo motivating :P**

**I think Vampire Edward has won haha, seeing as no one wanted human Edward**

**Just to clear up some things: Bella's wings are not retractable, I got this idea more from Growing Wings than from Maximum Ride, and her wings are white : **


	5. Charlie

Charlie has been the only person in my life for as long as I can remember; my only companion apart from one attempt at a pet. I can remember him walking though the front door when I was no older than six , a colossal grin stretched across his face, his great warm hangs cupped together with a carefully intensity.

"Bellaaaaaa" He had sung.

"Daddy!" I remember squeaking as I chirpily ran to him, thrilled he was finally home. I was puzzled at his unusual pose as I drew nearer to him, raising my small eyebrow in questioning him. He let out a booming laugh.

"I got you something Bells, look." He brought his enclosed hands to me, and I peered over them, curious to see what he held with such vigilance and care. He opened them at an unbearable slow pace, barley parting them, to disclose a handsome little bird. A smile took over my face and I eagerly held out my small child hands. "He's all your Bells; I thought you might enjoy a little friend to give you some company, you know, since I'm not always home." I was elated. I spent all my time with the petite cerulean bird, watching astonished as he flew circles around my room, longing to do the same thing. I can't say how many endless times he flew straight into my transparent window, ignorant of the glass obstruction that blocked his passage. I had him for months, until I realized what I was doing. And so I did the only thing I could think to do. I opened the window for him. He flew out with a delight filled chirp and I smiled sadly as a few needed tears escaped my big eyes. Charlie silently understood what I had done and I why I had done it. That's what I like about Charlie: I don't have to say a word, he always just understands.

Needless to say I never fostered anymore pets. But it was okay. Charlie was all I could ever ask for. He played Barbie and make-believe, gave horseback rides and cradled me when it was storming and I was afraid. He played doctor when I broke my arm, and read books to me before bed. He cooked and helped me with homework; he sat in silence with me just looking out the window, or watched in awe as I flew. He taught me everything I know.

One day, merely a year after my cherished bird friend was freed from my room, Charlie taught me how to fly. All the right feathers had grown in all the right places and I was eager to get off the ground. There was never any doubt I would be able to fly. I was modified for flight. My bones, well they're different: thinner, hollow. My lungs are similar to that of a bird and even my eyes are unusual, my vision is amplified, sheltered by a special translucent layer from the harsh winds. My father took me miles out in the woods, into a small grassy meadow with a solitary minute tree planted in the center. The twisted branches were low, and Charlie effortlessly lifted me up on top of one. It was like one of those moments when a parent sits within a swimming pool, holding their arms, a secure promise, out to their child who is positioned out of the pool on the edge, arms also extended. I stood on that branch, arms out, knees bent, desperate to unite with my fathers. My tiny wings at the time steadied themselves as I closed my eyes and held my breath. I pushed off the tree with all the might my small legs had, stretched my wings and, surprisingly, glided straight into my father's awaiting and devoted arms.

In due course the branches became higher and Charlie grew farther away, but I learned. My father taught me how to find my wings and after that I was inexorable. I flew around the house until my wings became too lengthy to do so, enjoying every moment of it, and constantly understanding my little birds need to flee the house.

* * *

**I know: its short.**

**Im kinda having a writers block and lack of time combination, so sorry to all you who begged me to update.**

**This is not a top priority, just a fun thing I do when I get the chance. Life is to crazy. :P**

**So tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions :D**


End file.
